One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 19
Riker looked down at his new body. "Wait... Curves... Boobs... Higher voice... And my clothes feel so much baggier." He looked at his hand. "And it's dainty... Am I... A girl?" "Dude... You're a girl. I know the feel. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back." Chrono out his hand on Riker's shoulder. "Night." He dealt a heavy kick into Riker's gut before smashing his fist on his head. "Definitely a girl. Your hair is so soft." "Why do I want to thank you?" Riker, started to stand up. She looked around, and all the woman stared at Riker's breast, and looked down. They were smaller. Kira, who pointed at Riker, and making him a woman, face faulted. "HOLY HELL... That is so hot." "How did I know that you did this?" Chrono face palmed. "What? You want to be a woman too?" Kira asked. Chrono peeked through his hand. His eyes shined a brighter blood red. "I will never go back to that form." Riker, who was a woman and 17, saw that her shirt was barely covering her chest, and her pants were falling off. "SOMEONE HELP!" Chrono, smirked. "Time to end this! TIME BOMB!" He threw a time bomb at Riker, and Riker was hit. In an instant, Riker was 19 again, and was somewhat taller. "Hmm, seems like I'm a woman. Damn it, I'm weaker, more smooth, and I don't think I can see my toes. Great, so this is what being a women feels." Riker folded her arms, having them folded under her arms, and causing her breast to rise up. Zero, who was watching, nosebleeded. - Kent looked over. "Zero?! Is that you?" Zero covered his nose. "Dammit... I've been caught." He rose out of the bushes. "Hi Kent. How're ya?" "Pretty good I guess. Just got my vest torn. But that's alright." Kent ducked down and rolled away from Artemis. "What about y-" "Oh my." Zero stopped paying attention and focused on Artemis. "I wonder." He made his way over there. "Hey baby, do you like men that can cook?" She didn't respond. "So I got you speechless?" "I'm just wondering why you smell like kitty litter." Artemis punched Zero in his gut forcing him it hunch over, before dropping an elbow on his head, knocking him out cold. "ZERO!! Lady! I was okay with you tearing my vest, but hurting my friend is unforgivable. Gia Gia no Tsume!" Kent's fingers extended into razor sharp claws. "That's what pushed you over the edge? Maybe he should've came out earlier." Artemis taunted, pulling out another knife from her sleeve. "This should be interesting." - Hades was summoning horde after horde of zombies. "What is this kids deal?" Hades watched as Tack broke his army down to nothing over and over again. "He just doesn't stop!" Hades looked over to Roger who was staring back. "Okay, so I still can't summon WhiteBeard... What am I supposed to do?" Tack, punched Siegfried, and Siegfried rolled away. Siegfried, was not holding a sword, and was punched by Tack. Hades snarled. "The soul I used was weak. He's no where near his true power. I need a super." He threw a large coffin up, and it opened. Someone came out, and was folding his arms. "My name... Is Galdino!" "Okay Genie! Get in there and show me what you can do!" "I'M NOT A GENIE!" "Hey, what's with the 3 on your head?" "IT'S MY HAIR!" "Whatever. I don't have time to deal with this. Just go genie boy. Just go!" Hades pointed at Tack. "He's your opponent. Don't hold back." Galdino looked at Tack, and Tack kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "Wow... You were pathetic genie man." A black coffin swallowed up Galdino and sank back into the ground. "He was definitely not a super." Hades looked over to Roger. Hes not gonna let me summon WhiteBeard.. And he refuses to fight... That leaves me with one choice.. I have to put him down. Hades thought to himself. "But before I can do that... I have to get this guy off my back log enough." - Rosa, heard screams. She saw Beta run into the room, and slam the door, and lock it. "Was that you screaming like a girl?" "No!..... Maybe." The door flew open and Beta was sent flying back into the table. Vivian stood in the doorway. "It was him." Beta, hid beneath a chair. "Too be fair, she is scary!" Raion teleported in front of Vivian. He looked her in her eyes. "I choose this one." He grabbed onto one of her boobs. "So soft." She slammed her staff into his head, and he hit the wall. "Ooh, so fast. I like men who know what they want." "And yet you hit me?" Raion rubbed his head and stood back up. "I'm guessing that staff you got there is made of sea stone." "So what if it is?" "I don't know....." Raion grabbed the other boob. "They're both so soft." Vivian, slapped him in the air, and grabbed a whip, which she coats in Haki. "Well, let's play some more." Raion looked down to Vivian. "What is your definition of play? Cause if it's anything like mine...... Ummm, it's a bit inappropriate." "I knew you were a pervert." Beta exclaimed. "I just knew it!" Raion shrugged. "And I'm okay with it." Beta, was hiding, and he scowled. "I need to man up!" He stood up and flexed his muscles. "ITS TIME TO HERO UP!" Rosa looked up at Beta. "Are you forgetting something?" She coughed between words. "No. I don't think so." "Didn't you guys come here to rescue me?" "I think that was the plan." Raion put his hand on his chin. "But I don't remember." He picked up Vivian. "Where to?" "Raion... I don't think that's very smart." Beta warned. "Why not?" "Two reasons.. She's a highly trained marine." "And? Why should I care?" "Because. If you do.... Heavens wrath will be bestowed on you." Raion dropped Vivian. "There's no way I'm letting that happen again.... It was a nightmare that i can never forget. And it's something.... THAT I WILL NOT LIVE AGAIN!!" Raion jumped at Rosa, and disappeared. Beta face faulted. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" - Nova and Caramel are looking at each cell they pass by. "Hi... Ummm... Hello... Have any of you seen a pink haired girl?" Nova asked timidly. "Maybe we have sweetheart. But who knows? Come on over I promise i won't bite." The prisoner licked his lips and bit at the air. One of the prisoners slapped his head. "Be nicer to women. Hello, my name is George." "Oh, hi George. Did you?" "I'm sorry, I did not. However, I heard some marines say something about a girl beating Nova at cards. You could check there." "Wow, thanks. You seem really nice. Why are you in a cell?" "Oh, I was arrested for eating people." Nova walked away. - Swizzz ran across the upper deck, pushing several marines out his way. "Come on! Move!" He jumped through a door just as soon as Norax busted onto the deck. "WHERE IS VINCENT?!!" He roared. All the marine grunts took a few steps back and pointed at the door Swizzz just jumped through. "Aww!! Y'all some tattle tales!!" Swizzz jumped back out. "Come on man... It was months ago.. Let it go." "NO!!" Norax charged through the marines towards Swizzz. "No no no no no!!!" Swizzz ran up the mast into the crows nest. "He won't get me here." "VINCENT!!!!!!" Norax yelled as he climbed up the mast. "Dammit! Umm... How do I get out of this?" Swizzz looked over to edge and saw Norax climbing at insane speed. "Don't have time!" He jumped down and landed on Norax' face. "Sorry boss!" He jumped off and ran back down to the lower decks. Norax seethed, and he teleported to Swizzz, and lifted him by the neck, using his Yami Yami No mi to drain him of energy. "EXPLAIN! WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Swizzz starts to change back. His face melts back to its original form and so do parts of his body. "Ummm I can't explain... Because... I wasn't there... So if you don't mind letting me go." "Wait a minute... You are not Vincent... YOU TWERP!" He slammed Swizzz into a barrel, and Swizzz turned into his true form. "You are very rude sir. And your wife is.." Swizzz put up the ok sign and winked. "I wish I was there. I would've joined in the fun." Swizzz plopped out the barrel and ran. Norax, stayed silent, and then everything around him became darkness. "FURY MODE 3!" - Drew sat in a small fishing boat with Hyperion and his hands holding up his head. "I wonder what Selena is doing?" Hyperion bit into an apple. "Seems like Drew got shot with the arrow of love." Hyperion turned to Drew. "Remember our mission Drew. You can't get distracted." "Do you even know where Chrono is?" "Yeah I know. He's at the third island." "How do you know that?" "While you were daydreaming about Selena, I did some recon and found him." "How?" "I talked to people. You know, like not obsessing over a girl who is obviously out of your league?" "HEY!! Wait? When did you have time to talk to people?" "We've docked like three times already. Drew where have you been?" "Umm... Mr. Kitty fantastico just wants to say..." His cat looked at Hyperion, and meowed. "Thanks." Hyperion groaned, and looked up. "Hey, that's a big bird." A large bird, was flying overhead, and was heading to the island. - "TIME BOMBS!" Chrono throws some at Female Riker, and she dodges them. "Stop moving! It will only hurt for a second." "A second could be an eternity." Chrono jumped through a hole in time and reappeared behind Riker. "How right you are." A time bomb came to life in Chrono's hand. With each second it doubled in size until it was as large as a boulder. "TIME METEOR!!" Chrono dropped the bomb above Riker. Riker dodges it, and is behind Aretmis. Riker twists Artemis's body, and suddenly Artemis is thrown towards Chrono. Chrono slaps her into the ground. Artemis ripped herself from the ground. "Hey asshole! You could've saved me!!" "I can't risk the chance of getting stabbed.... Artemis..." "What now?!" "Use your power." "That'll ruin the fun." She flipped a knife. "Give me a minute and then maybe." "Well, how about... What?" Chrono looks up, and sees an extremely large bird. "Wow, that's a big bird. Now, let's finish this..." "HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! THE IDIOT DUO IS HERE TO KICK ASS AND GET CHICKS, AND WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH CHICKS!" Two men jump off the bird. They smash the ground, and stand up, leaning on each other. "I'm Ness. I like pie, sexy woman, and explosions." "I'm Taka. I like Fast boats, Fast Curves, and Fast delivery food." "AND TOGETHER, WE ARE, THE SPRING-FISH DUO!" They strike Kamen poses, and touch each other's fingers. Tack waves his arms. "TAKA! NESS! YAYYYYYY!" Chrono squinted. "The future is full of idiots." Hades stopped and looked at Chrono. "Future? We're in the future?!" "You can NOT be serious!!" "That's why I didn't know who Seinfeld was... Since we are in the future... I have a whole new arsenal of zombies at my disposal!" Two large black coffins came from the ground. "Newgate. It's time to come back." "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!! You're not supposed to wake up WhiteBeard!" "Who said anything about WhiteBeard?" He kicked down one of the coffins doors. In it was a large body, similar to WhiteBeard's. "This isn't Edward Newgate.. But it is Kent Newgate." Kent looked up. "Even in death, I'm handsome as hell." "And stupid as hell too!" "Kent? What you talking about? My name isn't Kent." The man walked out, and Kent looked closer. "He does look like an older me... But..." "Names Rin Newgate." Kent, face faulted. "HE'S RELATED TO ME!" The other coffin fell in, and someone burst out, grinning madly, and laughing, clawing himself. "MY NAME IS PUFF PUFF! HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI! HOW CAN I HELP YOU, SERVICE YOU, AND WORK FLR YOU?! DID I MENTION THAT I SAID HI?! BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T, HI AGAIN!" Riker, jumped back. "Puff Puff?! No... That serial killer..." Faust, leaned to Riker. "Who?" "Puff Puff. He was a man that supposedly slaughtered over 200,000 people about 110 years ago. All... With his bare hands." Kent tapped Rin on his shoulder. "So are you my son or grandson? Cause if you're my son then look at your son! Or daughter... Riker what're you now?" "I AM NOT YOUR GRANDCHILD!!" "Feisty one." Kent grinned. - Hades looked over to Puff Puff. "Serial killer huh? Well.. I'll let you kill anyone here but for a few in exchange for life." "Life? Who're you? God?" "On the bright side you don't have to wonder where your god is. Cause he's right here... And he's fresh out of mercy." Hades' eyes glared. "So listen up or ship out!" "How many do I get to kill?" "All except for me, my brother Chrono and my sister Artemis, That girl over there with the man in the roach costume, you can kill the man in the costume though. And umm Gold Roger and Rin... Well you can try with Roger but you'll die in the process." "I have no idea what you just said. I stopped paying attention at All. But, I get the general message." Puff Puff flash stepped to Ashlynn, and clapped his hands. "HI HI HI HI HI! I'M PUFF PUFF! WHO'RE YOU?! NO, WAIT, I DON'T CARE A SINGLE LITTLE BIT! INSTEAD, I'LL CALL YOU MOMMY! MOMMY, WHERE'S MY PRESENT?!" Puff Puff slams his hand against Ashlynn, causing her to hit the floor. "WHERE IS IT?! GIVE IT TO ME! AREN'T I YOUR BABY BOY MOMMY?! OH, YOU BROKE?! I NEED A NEW MOMMY! I HATE WHEN I BREAK THEM TOO QUICK!" Ashlynn sat up. "The hell just happened?" "You're healing factor kicked in. Maybe that's why you're not dead." Faust shrugged. Puff Puff gasped. "MOMMY IS STILL ALIVE!!!! I STILL WANT MY PRESENT MOMMY!! WHERE IS IT?!!!" Ashlynn turned to Faust. "You're son is a demon." Faust rose his hands in defeat. "Oh now I'm good enough for the Sea Queen." "THAT MEANS YOURE MY DADDY!!" Puff Puff ran to Faust. "I WANNA PLAY A GAME!!" "Hold on son. Daddy needs his medicine." Faust pulled out a small blue plant and threw it into his mouth. "Speed plant activate. Okay son I'm ready." "YAYYYYYY!" Faust starts to punch Puff Puff, but Puff Puff catches the fist, and grabs Faust by the throat. He slams his fist into Faust's gut, causing Faust to spit it out. "LET'S PLAY CATCH! I'LL THROW YA FIRST!" He throws Faust in the air, and turns around. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL CATCH YA DADDY!" He raises his leg, and Faust slams onto Puff Puff's foot. Faust screams, and his spine is broken. Hearing the screams, Kent slowly turns around, and stares straight at Puff Puff. "Faust?" Kent whimpered. "I tried to run captain.. I'm sorry." Kent cringed and walked forward. "It's alright Faust... It's alright.. We'll just heal you later, just hold on. Ashlynn can you fetch him for me? Please." Ashlynn ran over to Faust. "OH MOMMY WANTS TO PLAY AGAIN?! OKAY!!" Puff puff dropped his hand but it was caught by Kent. "HUH?" "Not today you powder puff. So just sit back and relax." Kent turned back to Ashlynn. "I won't let him hurt you again. Just get Faust." Puff puff tried to catch Ashlynn again but his other hand was caught by Kent. "Didn't I tell you to relax?!" Kent jumped up above Puff Puff's arms and pulled them underneath him. "You like to hurt people huh? Is that how you get your sick thrills? Is that how you get your fix?!" Kent pushed down on Puff Puff's arm, sounds of bones breaking tore through the area. "MOMMY!! HES HURTING ME!!!!" "I'm not your mother. I'm your judge and executioner." Kent stared deep into his eyes. "And you've just been proven guilty." Kent pushed down harder until he heard a loud snap. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW... PSYCHE!" He kicks Kent, and he raises his broken arms. He slams them onto the ground, and he his giggling. "I was judged and executed thousands of times... None worked. Guns, swords, bombs, I survived them all... I DO LIKE PAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" "That's good, cause you're about to have 5course buffet of it!" Kent's fists and feet grew metallic and bully as he charged for Puff Puff. Kent dealt blow after blow before smashing his fist down on Puff Puff's head, breaking their metal coating. Puff Puff had his face smashed in, and Puff Puff sucked in air, and fixed himself. "What?!" "Easy, I have the Repair Repair No Mi. Any wound I am dealt, I can fix if I get my nutrients. For me, air is a good enough nutrient." "Nice to know." Kent brushed of the remaining metal on his hands. "Air... Okay.. Gear Lord: Activate." Both of Kent's arms transformed into a gauntlet like glove. He extended his hands out. "Mini gun." They merged into a giant turbine fueled gun, the turbines span to life shooting out hundreds of gear like projectiles that broke holes through Puff Puff. "You'll be getting a lot of air." Puff Puff, was filled with holes, and he spits up blood. "Stop messing around, you can heal yourself. Or can you?" Kent got closer and the mini gun dispersed into multiple metal pieces and gears, leaving behind a small handgun. He shoots Puff Puff in the throat, and Puff Puff has difficulty trying to breathe. "Hey Riker, how did Puff Puff die?" "Easy. I heard that he died when he was drowned." "Why does that not surprise me? Devil fruit user that needs air to live, drowns." Kent crouched down. "You like how that feels Puff Puff? This is what you do to other people. It's not fun when it happens to you now is it?" Puff Puff starts to gasp for air, and Rin grabbed Kent's shoulder. "Hey, uncle cousin grandpa, I think you should stop." Kent sat down. "Okay... Puff Puff... Don't do it again. This will be your only second chance." Kent looked up to Rin. "So I'm your Uncle Cousin Grandpa? How does that work?" "I really don't understand who you are in my family tree, so I'm just spitballing. Well, I don't like watching you beat him up. I mean... He was a friend of mine." "A friend of yours huh? Well. If he's a friend then I'll treat him like one. Unless he hurts another one of mine then he's going down!" Kent got up to his feet. "He can heal himself from that right?" Zozo, hearing that, blinks. "Kent... Did he just call a serial killer psychopath a friend?" Rin, laughs. "Well, that's not true. He did kill a few people... But most of them were mine." Kent, looks at him. "What are you talking about? Did you kill innocent people?!" "Innocent people?! Hardly. They were all annoying. Epically the babies. All they did was cry." Kent looked at Rin and exhaled. "I'm sorry Nephew Cousin Grandson... But you don't deserve the name Newgate. Killing babies? That's just plain wrong. You and I are now enemies." "Oh, like I care. You are just like my brother. 'Killing innocents is wrong, you should stop'. You know, sounds real great, when he drowned Puff Puff! So, I got revenge... He killed my best friend, I killed his wife and kids." Kent got in a fighting stance. "Well, I'm gonna have to take you down. Newgate versus Newgate. I got a new move I've been waiting to try, let's see if you're the guy I should bring it out on." "You? Fight me? You're nothing but a scrawny string bean with a few missing gears. What makes you think you could defeat me?" "I don't know, maybe the fact that you were killed already. Or the fact that I'm way stronger than you." "We'll see about that. Besides, he cheated. He did so by attacking me from behind." Rin lifted his arms, and he punched the air, causing it to crack. "I have your dad's devil fruit... Maybe I should say grand pappy or some crap. Puff Puff, back off!" Puff Puff got up. "Yes Yes Yes Sir." Kent scowled at Rin. "Something else you don't deserve. Gia Gia no Batorugia." A thin suit of gears and metal encased itself all over Kent's body. Yellow lights sparked to life all over the suit, coating it like veins. "Let's get started." Kent punched his fists together and sparks flew. Rin smirked, and smashed through the gears. "Earth Baker!" He slammed the ground with his foot, and the area around Rin shook. "Everyone always praised you in our family! So noble, so kind, so wonderful... All I saw was a coward." Kent jumped up. "Coward huh? If showing mercy is cowardly than I am." Kent landed on one foot and launched himself towards Rin. "Besides! ID RATHER BE A COWARD THAN A HEARTLESS BASTARD LIKE YOU!!" His fist blackened. "Buso Koka: Hanma!!" Kent jetted his fist into Rin's chest knocking him back a few feet. "So you admit it huh? I was right. You are a coward!!" Rin dug his fingers into the air and pulled down. The ground itself split in two, and tremors shook the island. Kent charged for Rin. "ROKETTO!!" His fist shot off his arm and slammed into Rin stopping his attack. Rin, was shocked, and he was pushed back. He saw Puff Puff, and slammed his foot into the ground. "Puff Puff! Be. Careful, you could die again!" "Yes Sir!" Puff Puff jumps away farther, and Rin is watching Puff Puff go. "Maybe we are related." Kent stamped the ground. "But that's not good enough for me to stop." Kent started to count on his fingers. "I used the mini gun, my hammer technique, and my battle gear... I have.... 14 more things I can use.. Wait.. 15. Unless you step up your game I'm never gonna get to use them." "Well then... How about..." Taka and Ness jump at Rin. Taka sweep kicks Rin, and Ness grabs Rin's legs. He starts to spin, and Taka kicks Rin in the face. Ness slams Rin in the ground, and Taka does a body slam. Ness, steps on Rin's face, and lifts his finger, to a victory pose. "PROBLEM FIXED!" "I suggest you two run. As fast and as far as you can." Kent warned. Rin pushed the two off of him. Veins bulged in his head and body. "You two..... You two little shits!!!" He punched the air causing cracks to show. A shockwave shot off from them and sent both Taka and Ness flying into the trees. "Rin!! Leave them alone!!" Kent yelled. "Or what?! You can't stop me!" "Gia Gia no Juggernaut!!" Kent's battle gear grew bulkier and denser until a few feet of metal called his head and body. He was now a smaller version of his golem. "I can stop you." Kent charged for Rin at incredible speed, leaving a large footprint with each step. "A direct charge? How stupid can you be?" Rin slammed his fist into the air causing cracks to form and sending a shockwave towards Kent. The area around him was damaged, but Kent kept dashing forward. "No effect!" Kent stopped in front of Rin and smashed his fist into Rin. Rin, was shocked. "HOW THE HELL?! NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU ARE, IT SHOULD HAVE AFFECTED YOU!" "True, but here's the reason. You suck. You barely know how to use your ability. In mid range, you are a real danger, but in long range or short range, you barely know how to use it. And to think I wasted my juggernaut technique on you." Kent sent out a barrage of punches into Rin, making a giant hole in his stomach. Rin coughed up blood and worms. "That's not right! You're weak! How could you do this to me?!" "Were you not paying attention when I nearly killed Puff Puff? I have the potential. I have the drive. I have the will. But will I do it? That's what people need to ask themselves. And you need to ask yourself why are there worms in you?" Rin, growled, and stared at Kent. "You know... That's the same stupid shit my bro told me, before he killed me. I'LL TEACH YOU A DAMN LESSON!" - Roku got off the table. "So I'm guessing they left without giving me my cookies." He looked around and saw Fea on the table next to him. "Whats she doing in here?" He shook her awake. "Fea? You okay? Please be alive..." She got up, and looked at Jericho, who was crawling away. "Get back... Wow... That was a hard fight, am I right?" "Yeah... One of the best... No, the best fight I ever had." Roku, hearing it, grabbed his face. "Fight... I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS MEAN! So this is the place where the beaten go?" Roku looked down to Fea and Jericho. "So who beat you two?" "Each other." Jericho admitted. "It was painful." Roku, smirked, and patted Jericho in the back. "Right, it must have been a... Great fight with Fea." Jericho squinted. "What're you getting at Roku?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." Fea, was looking at them, and she stood up. "Great, I know what he thinks we did." Roku tilted his head back. "Or do you?! Dun dun DUUUUNNNNNNNNNN." Fea smacked Roku with the back hand of her fist. - "RUN!" Beta, and Jakk were running down the hall and ran past Swizzz. "OH HELL NO!!! You're not leaving me behind!" Swizzz ran faster and caught up with Jakk and Beta. "YOU DAMN PIRATES!!!!" Norax roared from behind. The area around him seemed to disappear into darkness. "How did we end up like this?!" Beta yelled in grief. "I don't know, but I wanna get out!" Swizzz pulled out a small flintlock pistol from his sleeve and started shooting at Norax. Norax deflected all the bullets and got closer each time. "Well..... It's been nice knowing you two.. Well not so much." Swizzz dropped Beta and Jakk. The two fell down, and rolled, onto their feet. Beta, put his hands up as a boxer, and Jakk did a karate pose. "Okay Jakk, let's do this!" "Right!" Norax slapped the two onto the walls, knocking them out. "I need a better plan!!" Swizzz cried dashing down an endless hall. - Hyperion and Drew docked on the third island. Drew stayed in the ship looking out into the ocean. "Dammit Drew, do your dirty fantasizing later." "Hey! All I said was, that our children would look amazing." "Come on! You're like over 200 years older than her!" "Age is a word love does not know!" "Dammit Drew!" Someone flew past them, and Taka and Ness grabbed on to Drew. He was an anchor for them, and they all fell. "Ow.." Drew rubbed his head and looked at Taka and Ness. "Whats with these two? They seem so shaken up." "Well flying with no wings does that." Hyperion crossed his arms. "But from what it looks like." He turned to the direction they came. "They had a little help flying here." Taka and Ness stand up, and run towards the direction. "HEY! WE AREN'T GOING DOWN SO EASY!" - Kent and Rin clash again and again, dealing devastating blows, destroying the area around them. "There's no going back, Rin." Kent warned before catching Rin's punch. "Why would I?! I'm gonna win!" A clear sphere wrapped around Rin's hand as he swung it into Kent's armor. Cracks spread through the air and a shockwave shot out sending Kent flying sideways. Kent sat in a broken tree. His armor busted and blood running down his face. His hearing was shot and vison was blurred. Dammit... He got me.. I got too comfortable in juggernaut... Kent got back up to his feet. I still have my ace card.... But.... Should I use it? "WHATS TAKING SO LONG?!! You giving up?" "No... There's still one trick I have left." "Quit stalling and show me already. It can't be that good." "Why would I? It would just be a waste." "Well then... How about this!" Rin raised his arms, and he smashed the air around Kent. Kent, was having problems breathing, and Puff Puff was behind Kent. "Help help help help better help boss!" He grabs Kent, and suplexs Kent and he pits up blood. Puff puff tossed Kent down to Rin. "Now.. I thought you would win." Rin taunts as he stomps on Kent's chest. "Now I'm curious... What is that special move you have tucked away? Go on.. Show me." "No." Kent denied. "Is it that powerful that you have to keep it a secret? Even at the risk of your own life?" Rin stomped down harder. "Come on gramps. I have to know. Show me what you can do. Or do you need some more incentive?" A clear orb wrapped around Rin's leg as he kicked Kent into a nearby tree. "That must've hurt." Kent struggles to his knees as Puff puff dropped from above. "Awww!! Rin I think you broke him." Puff puff smashes Kent into the ground. "So... This will be your last chance... Show me." Rin ordered. Kent took a deep breath. "Gear God: Activate." - "ATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATTATAATTATATATAT!" Tack pounds hundreds of Zombies, and Hades is running away. "MONSTER! THIS GUY IS SUPER SCARY!" A giant zombie rushes at Tack, and Tack dodges. "GOMU GOMU NO DRILL... 1...2...3!" He smashes the Zombie Giant, and it falls down, collapsing onto Hades. "Dammit! These zombies are useless." Chases crawled from under the giants body. "I need a super.. But Powder Puff and Knockoff Newgate are gone... And Roger won't do anything.." Hades looked up and saw Tack's fist shooting towards him. He dodged right and grabbed onto his arm, pulling Tack in. When Tack got close Hades punched him back letting him go. "Okay.. Think...what can I do?" Hades turned to Roger. "Roger... Your services are no longer needed." "I'm not leaving. I still have work to do." "This isn't up for debate. You're leaving!!" A black coffin rose from the ground. Roger looked back at it and kicked it to pieces. "DAMMIT ROGER!! Go back to hell!!" Several coffins came out of the ground, pulling Roger in all directions until he was sucked into one. Instantly they all went back under. In the distance, birds flocked away. Tack was charging back for Hades. "GOMU GOMU NOOOO-" "Shit!" Hades pulled up a black coffin and kicked it open. He looked inside. "Good. It's Rusty. Wake up!!" The zombie opened its eyes and came out. "Captain? Whats going on? Aren't we dead?" "No time for that! I need you to fight!" "Anything for you captain." Rusty has his head punched in, by Tack, and he falls down. Hades face faulted. "That was a quick reunion. I need someone better!" He kicks Rusty in the coffin, and throws it down. He grabs another, and throws it up. "Come on out! I need my Cerberus!!" A small three headed dog walks out and barks. "Aww! He's sooo damn cute!! But there's no time. Attack!!" The dogs eyes turned blood red as it grew in size. It grew meaner, bigger, and more rabid. It howled with all here heads and set its sights on Tack. "THATS MY DOG!! If you don't give me any trouble, I'll give you giant meat!" Tack punches Cerberus into the coffin, and Hades face faults. "Well... I should..." Tack punches Hades, and Hades hits the floor, and he is on the floor. "O...OWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT!" Tack, looked down at Hades. "Wow... You're weak." "Well. I use zombies to fight for me. So that's side effect." Hades gets back up. "But that's not all my devil fruit can do. You can't hit what you cant touch." Hades' body faltered into a nearly invisible form. "Ima ghost. Booo." Hades walked right through Tack. "See?" Tack stood still and looked directly at Hades. "What?" He asked before Tack threw a punch that went straight through him. "Don't you know you can't touch ghosts!!" "But can you touch me?" "I... I... I... But... But... No... No... RAGE!" Hades turns to human form, and punches Tack in the face. Tack, looks unamused. Tack uppercuts Hades. "Okay rubber boy I'm sick of your shit!!" Hades stomped the ground and another coffin rose. "I wanna see if I can do this. Come on out me!!" Hades kicked the lid off revealing an older form of him. "Wake up!!" "Yeah yeah yeah. Can't I sleep some more?" "Later! In need of assistance. Super zombies ASAP!" "No." "Go back to hell." Hades pushed the coffin back underground. "Okay I'm down to my last trick. Zombie form." Hades skin started rotting, his eyes glowed a emerald green. "No pain. No limits." Hades kicked Tack and his head stretched away. "That's right... He's rubber." Hades arm blackened as he punched Tack in the gut, hunching him over. "That's better!" Tack cheered as his head landed back on his shoulders. "Stay like that." "GREAT!" Tack, pushed his arms back, and wailed on Hades. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM V... why are you on the floor?" Hades was full of holes, and crawling away. "Even becoming a monster... Too strong... Mommy... Wait... I know this is stupid... But." Hades pulled up another coffin. "Mom, Dad. One of you are in there. Get out!" Atlas kicked the door down and rubbed his head. "Shit son. You can't tell me what to do." "Well Dad. I need your help." "Nope. I, going back to sleep." Atlas walked back into the coffin. "Night." "Fine I'll just call out mom." "It's your funeral." The coffin went back under ground and another popped up. "Mom?" "What?" Gaia came out of the coffin fixed from her last encounter with Ditch. "Whats wrong with you? Someone made you into cheese." "Mom... Fight. Please." "No." "I'll pay you." "Who do I have to kill?" Gaia looked around. "It's a very sad day when a son has to bribe his mother to help him." Hades shook his head. - Rin and Puff puff are dashing through the forest. "Come on!! He's on our tails!!" Rin pushed Puff Puff forward. A creaking roar erupted from behind them followed by the sounds of de rooting trees and the screams of birds. "WE GOT TO GO!!!" Rin kicked the air, and it caused a huge crack, cracking the earth. Rin ran forwards, and Puff Puff started to swing on jungle vines. A giant metal hand swipes across the area, knocking Puff Puff away. Kent dropped down in front of Rin. "Having fun?" "Y-you are a demon!" "That's a bit harsh." Kent approached Rin, his face starts to grow a circuit board on half his face. "Don't talk to your grandpa like that." Kent flicked his wrist and a giant mechanical hand came out and grabbed onto Rin. Kent pulled Rin closer. "Hi." "NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" A scared look decorated Rin's face. "Sorry, I need to show you some more love." Kent squeezed Rin, and slammed him onto the ground. "Hey, let's wrestle a little. You lose when you go to hell." Kent tossed Rin into the air and slapped him back to the ground. The giant hand broke to pieces and fell off. "Oops. Too much. Oh well." Kent's foot brew metallic and bulky as he stomped down on Rin's back. "I GIVE!! Come on!! Gramps so mercy!!" "Mercy? Give me one good reason why I should show you mercy." Kent grabbed onto Rin's neck and a saw grew from Kent's arm. "You have until the saw reaches your neck. The clock is ticking." "I'm family! You can't hurt family right?! Right?!" Rin panicked as the saw got closer and closer. "You're no family member of mine." Kent glared down to Rin. "Keeping your mouth shut could've saved your life. You could've walked away from this without experiencing true fear. But that's all in the past." "NO!! I can change!! Just give me a chance!" "You're all out of chances." Kent got off Rin's back. "But I am giving you a fighting chance. Different context, same thing. If you can beat me. I might let you go. And if I win, I'll cut you in half." "I don't like those odds." Rin's eyes expanded as he shook his head. "How about a friendly game of rock, paper, scissors?" "Hmm.. Okay. I choose ... ROCK!!" Kent punched at Rin, his fist instantly changed into a metal version and got denser. Rin tried to dodged but was caught by the attack and sent flying back. "I guess you chose scissors." Kent lifted Rin, and slammed him onto the ground. Rin, suddenly broke in half, and he was slowly being consumed by the coffin. "Damn... I didn't want to go like this... Not again... Damn it... Hey Puff Puff... I'll be seeing ya soon... I'll try to make hell cozy for you, this time..." Rin was forced into the ground, and Puff Puff starting feeling the coffin come over him. "No no no no no no no no no no no... Well... At least I'll know my friend is there." Puff Puff is consumed as well, and Kent looks at the sight. "I am perfectly fine with how this turned out." The circuits on Kent's face start to disappear into his skin. "That's not getting any easier." Kent held onto his face. Taka and Ness jump out of the forest in lotus poses. "Where are they?!" Ness grunted. Kent pointed to the ground. "Oh! So they decided to hide underground? Taka get me a shovel!" Taka grabbed one, and the two started to shovel, with Kent watching. "How do you guys do that?" "Do what?" "Have... That kind of friendship?" Taka, stopped, and looked up. "Easy... We beat the living shit out of each other, and then talked. We've been best friends for nearly 10 years." Ness, laughed, and bonked Taka on the hand. "Geez, Taka, you're sounding like a woman." Taka laughs, and pats Ness on the back. "I do, don't I!" Kent, watching, grins. "Jinbe, look at those two." Kent sat down and watched them dig. "I'm curious myself on where that coffin went." Kent extended his arm and a small gear popped out of his hand. "You are gonna be a shovel when you grow up." The gear started to grow into a full sized shovel. Kent jumped to Taka. "Mind if I help?" Taka and Ness were fighting over the shoulder, and Ness grinned. "Sure." Taka punched Ness, and started to shovel, and Ness jumped on Taka. Kent sweat dropped. "You can have my shovel..." Ness looked back. "Nah, I'm good. It's yours." Taka, nodded. "Yeah. We don't try to be a burden to people... Except to our enemies." "No burden. I can always make another." Kent pulled another gear from his sleeve. "See. Now this one will be a big and strong claw..... Machine..... Thing...." Taka and Ness stars at Kent, and lean to each other. "He doesn't seem bright." "Our kind of guy!" - Artemis sat on a tree looking down at Riker and Chrono. She sheathed the knife in her sleeve and put her head in her hands. "Why'd my guy just leave?" Riker dashed around the area, avoiding every wormhole she could. Chrono, was a woman, looked at Kira. "WHAT THE HELL KIRA?!" Kira, was blushing, and looking at Roachy. Roachy was turned into a woman, and was a tall stunning blonde haired woman, who was covering her body with the roach outfit, that outgrew her. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! But I gotta admit.... I look good." Artemis jumped down from the tree and stormed over to Chrono. "All these years.... And you finally show your true colors." "Ummm.. What're you talking about?" "I knew I had a sister!! Why did you lie to me all these years?!" "WHAT?! NO!! I AM A MAN!!!" Artemis flicked Chrono's chest. "These say otherwise." Chrono pushed Artemis with them. "They may be bigger then yours, but I am a man." Riker, in a distance, groaned, and turned her hand into a buzz saw. She sprinted to Kira, and pointed it at her. "Make me a man, or else." A knife lodges itself into the saw, causing it to stop. "Riker! Get your ass over here! I wanna take your measurements." Artemis ordered. "Hurry up!!" "Like it matters. I obviously have a better figure." Roachy made her way through Artemis and Chrono. "Girls... We both know that I have the best figure." Riker, was taken back, and looked at the three fighting. "My god... This is how women act?" Kira, face faulted. "No... It's how 3 idiots act..." Riker, looked at her. "I think you should fix this problem." "Yeah..." She snapped her finger, and Riker, Chrono, and Roachy became men again. Chrono looked down. "I've been a woman twice in my lifetime... And it hasn't even been a week yet." - Beta, Jakk, Swizzz, Nova, and Caramel were tied up, on the deck of the ship, with dozens of guns pointed at them, and Norax looking at them. "It's time to punish some pirates." Beta, is screaming. "RAION! I WILL FIND YOU IN HELL!" "I find it weird that you assume that I'm going to hell." Raion's voice trailer through the room, but he was no sign of him. "A ghost boy?" "No!! I'm a space man!!" Raion was standing on Beta's head, and he was smirking. Beta, looked at Raion, and cursed at him. "YOU BASTARD! YOU RAN AWAY FROM US!" "Oh no no no. I did what Swizzz was supposed to do and freed our target. It's not my fault you all got captured in the process." Raion turned to Nova. "Sorry Nova. I'll get ya outta this cage soon." Raion teleported and reappeared before Norax. "I'm guessing you're the one in charge.... Well... Let's just say you better free my angel or we gone have a problem!!" - Raion was tied up with Sea stone chains. "Okay... Maybe that was not my best idea..." Everyone glared at him, with Swizzz snarling at Raion. "Yes, threatening the super admiral was a great idea. I especially loved how you defeated him by smacking his hand with your face. Wonderful strategy." "It was a lot better than your running and screaming like a little girl strategy." "Oh, you want to start this? You really wanna start this?!" Norax karate chopped Swizzz. "Now now, calm down... You are about to be executed." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" In an instant, Vincent, rolled to the side. "Don't kill them!" Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700